<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misled by rolerei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400503">Misled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei'>rolerei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Right As Rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Pre-smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx decided to storm off during a date, leaving you scrambling to catch up after him and demand an explanation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyx Ulric/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Right As Rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomyBunnie/gifts">BloomyBunnie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic took a while in the making but I hope you like it! </p><p>All credits to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotBandit">TeapotBandit</a> for the proofread and beta ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar is full, as it had been on your first date with Nyx ages ago. Then, like now, the only place to sit was at a nook near the window, which is currently fogged up from the warm humidity inside. Outside on the streets of Insomnia, flakes of snow fell gently from Wall-less sky - the first time after more than five decades.</p><p>Sitting at nearly the same table as you had on your first date, you can’t help but be drawn into your memories of that night. For the few weeks prior, all that everyone could talk about was peace. On TV, on the streets, in the corridors of the university, inside the bar all around you as you tried to position yourself against the foggy glass while still being able to look into Nyx’s beautiful ice-blue eyes. You had ordered a pint of beer for confidence boost, but eventually your tipsy brain started to short-circuit to certain things that you knew best. The topic of your dissertation, for example.</p><p>“Alright, I will try my best to explain it in layman’s term,” you began with a chuckle. “It’s all about… cross-examination of Cosmogonic prophecies in historical and contemporary world politics.”</p><p>You saw Nyx arch one eyebrow, and subsequently covered your mouth in regret. “Shit. I think that’s actually the title.”</p><p>“You think?” he repeated, laughing out loud all the while. “Well, I sure hope you at least know the title of your dissertation if you’re working on it for as long as you have been.”</p><p>“Well, that’s the thing about doing a postgrad, isn’t it?” You paused to take another sip from your glass. “You are meant to push the boundaries of what we already know <em>now</em>. I think it’s very natural to change the title of your dissertation during such a process.”</p><p>“Huh. I’ll believe you, I guess.”</p><p>Nyx flashed a grin, and suddenly the calm, buzzed state that you were in was interrupted by the sudden spike in your heart’s activity. You turned and sipped at your beer to distract yourself. When you turned your attention back to your date again, you realized that he was looking at you intently - albeit with a slightly tipsy-looking smile.</p><p>“You are such a smart lady,” he said next. “I bet your kids are gonna be geniuses.”</p><p>You recall grinning and giggling stupidly at his remark. In fact, remembering it makes you want to grin and giggle like a stupid school girl at this very moment. That is, until you catch the sight of Nyx’s furrowed brows from the other side of the table, drawing you back into the present.</p><p>“Discussing something funny, are we?”</p><p>Someone brings a chair and settles next to you. You turn to see Luche putting his pint of beer down on the table. He smiles the kind of smile that makes his face looks boyish.</p><p>“Oh, no, not really,” you chuckle. “I just remembered something funny that happened in the past, is all.”</p><p>“Ah, that explains why our hero here looks so sour in comparison,” remarks Luche, all the while tapping his beer glass to Nyx’s own bottle.</p><p>“Come on, Luche, let him have his brooding hero moment,” Tredd chimes in a moment later. He brings his beer along but does not sit down. Instead, one of his hands rests on the backrest of your chair.</p><p>“So, did you two enjoy the show?” Tredd’s wording referred to both you and Nyx, but his eyes are completely focused on you.</p><p>“Yeah, actually!” you chime in, taking Tredd’s subtle gestures as a cue to answer for both you and Nyx. “I’ve never heard you sing before, Tredd. Or listen to Luche playing guitar. I was very surprised.”</p><p>“Good surprise, I hope?”</p><p>“Definitely! Are you going to perform again soon?”</p><p>"Yeah, actually. We are pretty much booked every other weekend. Would be nice if you could come see us again."</p><p>From across the table from you, Nyx lets out an exasperated sigh, “Unbelievable.” Then his chair is pushed back - a side effect from his standing up - and before long you witness him march down towards the exit of the pub.</p><p>You blink once, and then twice. Next to you, Tredd mutters a low, “... The hell’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have remarked on his brooding,” answers Luche.</p><p>A sigh escapes your lips. It takes you a few moments to finally grab your things, apologize to Luche and Tredd, drop a few yens by your half-finished beer bottle, and storm out after your boyfriend into the snowy streets of Insomnia.</p><p>"Hey, what the hell was that??" you ask. Nyx doesn't immediately answer, though, instead walking quietly on along the snow-covered sidewalk. </p><p>You scoff. A puff of white mist sets off from your mouth, indicating just how cold and humid it is. You want so bad to shove Nyx and demand for him to answer you, for Astrals' sakes, but you hold yourself back as much as you can. That is not how you keep a relationship afloat, you tell yourself.</p><p>And so, you walk and walk. Through the snow and the wind, past a public garden where a choir was singing songs about eternal peace on Eos so many moons ago. Now, the only remotely musical thing that you can hear is the crunching sounds of fresh snow being pressed under the sole of Nyx's boots, which are echoed by your own steps.</p><p>Eventually, you reach the point where you've walked a distance equivalent to 3 metro stops. You know this because you can see the street where your apartment is located just ahead.</p><p>At one point, you decide that the silent treatment is enough. Not without difficulty, you quicken your steps through the snow-covered street and wind your arm around Nyx’s elbow. The sudden movement almost makes the both of you trip, but at this point, you can’t care less if you fall. You need to talk to your boyfriend, gods be damned.</p><p>“Okay, <em>now</em> that we’re almost home… you have to tell me,” you demand almost breathlessly. “What is <em>wrong</em>, Nyx? Tell me. <em>Please</em>. I can’t make up for something that I don’t even know I’ve done wrong.”</p><p>There’s a flicker of something in Nyx’s grey-blue eyes. Confusion, anger - whatever it is, though, you barely have the time to figure out before he snaps himself free of your hold and resumes his climb up the front foyer of the apartment.</p><p>You let out a frustrated sigh and follow after him. He still holds open the doors, at least, including the elevator's. You make a point to thank him before shuffling out of some of your winter clothing articles upon reaching the landing.</p><p>"I can't believe you ran off just like that…," you mutter while taking off your boots, unable to hold back your tongue any longer. "Crowe and Libertus are going to wonder where we are."</p><p>You hear Nyx scoff next to you. "<em>Don't</em> bring them into this, please."</p><p>"Don't bring them into <em>what</em>, exactly?"</p><p>You rise up to your full height now, hands on your hips. "I seriously don't get you, Nyx. You were the one nagging non-stop that we should come out and see Luche and Tredd perform with their band. And then you left just like that? What the hell are you thinking?"</p><p>“Oh, I was not nagging,” he replies with a scoff. “I was trying to remind <em>you</em> that me and other people also exist outside of your stupid conferences.”</p><p>"<em>Stupid</em> conferences?? How dare you-"</p><p>"And when you <em>did</em> finally remember that I exist, I thought we could finally hang out together," he continues. "But no. All you did was responding to their <em>flirts</em> the entire fucking night!"</p><p>You are, simply put, livid. As far as you can remember, you haven’t talked much to anyone else in the pub except Luche and Tredd. “What flirts, Nyx?? What in the hell are you- Oh.”</p><p>The realization dawns on you, then. You can feel the muscles of your jaw slacken and drop.</p><p>“Are you… by any chance… jealous of Luche and Tredd?”</p><p>Nyx doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, he takes his time taking off his boots and jacket and scarf, then hangs the last two items together on the coat rack.</p><p>“Well… of course,” he admits after taking his designated house slippers and wanders into the living room - which is really just right in front of the door. Not once does he turn to look you in the eye.</p><p>“I mean, I guess I can’t be too mad about it. It’s been three years since the Kingsglaive got disbanded, and I haven’t gotten a single steady job since.”</p><p>Nyx lets out a dry laugh that somewhat wrenches the insides of your chest. His ice-blue eyes look around, then up to the ceiling, before he reaches out to the couch in the middle of the room and stands by it. “I’ve always felt bad, you know? Intruding on you like this, living off your housing allowance from the university…”</p><p>You inhale sharply before sauntering after him. Both of your hands reach out to grab his shoulders and turn him around so that he can face you head-on.</p><p>“You are <em>not </em>intruding, Nyx. I’ve told you this so many times already,” you state firmly and concisely. Then you let out a sigh. “But this is… something else, isn’t it? What’s <em>really </em>bothering you, Nyx? Will you please let me help?”</p><p>It’s Nyx’s turn to sigh. “I don’t think you’ll understand…”</p><p>"Well, try me."</p><p>His gaze drops briefly before it focuses once again on you. There is something in his expression that looks hardened, yet defeated.</p><p>“Maybe I just don’t belong here, you know? Maybe I don’t belong in this world, where there is no war.”</p><p>“Oh, Nyx…”</p><p>You don’t know what else to say, so you reach both arms out and pull him into a hug. Nyx returns the gesture quietly, tentatively. His own scarred arms wound around you and gradually give you the tight, warm embrace that you’ve gotten used to having for the past year. From the corner of your eye, you can see that snow was gently falling just outside the window.</p><p>“At the very least… you belong to me, right, Nyx?” you offer quietly after a moment. “And I… to you.”</p><p>“Yeah… that’s true.” You can feel Nyx add a little squeeze into his hug.</p><p>“But it shouldn’t have been like this,” he sighs. “I should be providing for you. Otherwise, what would your father-”</p><p>“My dad shouldn’t be involved so much in our lives, in the first place,” you interrupt him. Looking up from the hug, you flash Nyx a smile and reach one hand up to cup at his stubbled cheek.</p><p>“Well, it is what it is, I’m afraid. But at least we’re in this together,” you tell him next. “That’s what matters the most, right?”</p><p>Nyx throws you a small smile. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>You two break off the embrace shortly afterwards, but you notice that Nyx's face remain contemplative, withdrawn. It occurs to you then that you have to take a different approach to distract him.</p><p>But what could it be? You try your best to think. At the same time, Nyx is turning on his heel, and the warmth from his embrace is slowly leaving you… </p><p>"You know…" You open your mouth without much more thinking. "I never knew you wanted so badly to be my sugar daddy."</p><p>Nyx stops abruptly in his tracks. A chuckle escapes his lips next, followed with a shake of his head. The braids in his hair wave along with his movements.</p><p>"You have a wonderful sense of deduction, babe," he replies after turning around yet again. "And a misleading one, at that."</p><p>You swallow unintentionally as Nyx makes his way back. The smirk that he wears has changed now. And there is something mischievous glinting about in his ice-blue eyes.</p><p>"Well… excuse me for righting your wrong," you say next, clearing your throat all the while. "But I'm a scientist by profession. I don't mislead."</p><p>"Of course you don't. Maybe… <em>entice</em> is a more accurate word."</p><p>Your inhales sharply as Nyx pulls you closer with one arm. The warmth of his touch and his breath on your skin was suddenly, painfully so real to you.</p><p>"I guess… I can be enticing to you."</p><p>You run one index finger along Nyx's jaw, feeling the roughness of his growing beard before uttering a low, "<em>Daddy.</em>"</p><p>Nyx grunts and curses under his breath. "Don't say that word so sexily like that…"</p><p>"Well, don't get turned on by it."</p><p>"Too fucking late."</p><p>A smirk escapes both of your lips shortly before they come together into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why but I seem to quite like writing couples argument scenes with Nyx.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>